happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 36: First Night
After a couple of hours, they finally saw land. It took a while to find a suitable area to stop at, but once they did, they noticed something strange: It was a very peculiar structure that looked to be just a metal cuboid, it was wider and longer then it was hight-wise. “Okay, this should be it. Rojas, skuas. Stay here, and if we're not back by the next morning, go back to whence you came.” Gloria ordered, with Rojas and the skuas reluctantly agreeing. After a couple of moments, the team found an entrance to the place. Once they got in, they observed the new surroundings, well, they would of hadn't it been so dark. “Okay guys, just stick together and we should be- AH!” Suddenly, one of the large floorboards gave way, sending everyone falling down 10 feet until they hit a semi-soft surface. “Well, that was breath-taking.” Erik said, with Ramon giving him a slight glare. After walking forward for a minute or two, they found an old, wooden door. “Okay guys, anything could be behind the door.” Gloria said as she slowly opened the door. The next room seemed to only have one thing inside. Emptiness. “Hmm, well that was anti-climatic.” Gloria said in disappointment, just before she turned away though, the remaining light from the entrance suddenly faded. “Great, now we can't see.” “But we can.” A new voice called out, sounding robotic. All of a sudden, what ever was lurking in the shadows opened it's eyes. They glowed so that the team could see it's eyes, but not too bright to see anything else. “Come on guys, we got some new-comers here.” “Oh boy! I like new guests.” More pairs of eyes glowed, what was once one creature, was now 4. “Don't be afraid little ones, we're not going to hurt you.” After that, the voices turned to a new approach: singing Survive The Night – MandoPony (Youtube Channel) “Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Christina managed to find the light switch and turned the lights on. The creatures of the dark were nothing but robots, with suits? One of them looked like a bright blue bunny, holding a guitar. The second looked to be a shiny, cartoon-ish bear, holding the microphone. The third looked like a bright yellow duck, wearing a bib that said 'LETS PARTY!' and was holding a plate with a pink cupcake that had eyes. The fourth one was hanging from the ceiling and would have been a vixen if it wasn't a pile of metal and wiring. Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet you, are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before, It's great to see new faces around! And if you like it, I can give a tour Of our enchanting wonderland, New and improved without the doors! There's no escape but then, Who would wanna leave? It's a fantastical paradise, And it's not, make-believe! I'm so glad to have an other member of the band, You're one of us now, So let me take you by the hand! They suddenly paused, looking closely at the team, before singing again BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY? WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE? I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY! MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS... TIME TO INVESTIGATE WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS! Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Forgive me for being suspicious, Mischief's not on my brain We're programmed to be pragmatic If someone messes with the mainframe It's not that we don't trust you, We do! (We love you, too) It's just that, here's at Freddy's, ...We have a few rules Once again, they started to shout. AND IF YOU BREAK THEM, WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS Now, you wouldn't want that, And frankly, neither would I. But sometimes to do some good You've gotta be The bad guy! IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY AND WE WILL THROW A MOST ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED FOR YOU TO TAKE PART YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS REMOVING BEFORE WE START... Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night Let's try to make it right Don't wanna start a fight And we're so sorry if we Give you all a little fright We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night I'm sure you'll survive. Just don't break the rules, and play nice. And I'm sure that we'll all get along. We'll be the best of friends... Forever.” They finally finished. “Okay, who and what are you!?” Gloria shouted. “Easy there, sorry if we scared you, it's just how the song goes. My name's Bonnie the Bunny.” “I'm Freddy the Bear." “I'm Chica the Chicken-” “Oh, sorry on that one. I thought you we're a duck for a moment.” Erik apologised. “It's okay, you're not the only one.” “And I'm Vixey the Fox, but most guests call me the Mangle.” “Well, it's nice to meet you guys. What is this place?” Christina asked, causing Freddy to face-palm. “We didn't even do our intro. Okay, this is what we was going to d-d-d-d-do.” Freddy said, before going to their old greetings. “Gee oh boy I'm so glad to see the new customers, huh mangle?” “Oh yes, just look at their happy faces... Hmm, well, actually the look kind of worried to me Freddy.” Mangle said, with Freddy scratching his head in confusion. “Well there's nothing to fear. Except us stuffing your broken body into a mechanical suit. He-He, for one night only we have half off on prizes-s-s-s.” “Maybe they need to know about our new salad bar, OH! There's yummy black olives, and Jalapeños, and even flesh made fresh, because we rip it off of you. Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hoo” “Remember kids to enjoy the place for as long as you want. We'll be waiting for you. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.” By now almost everyone form the team was terrifies of what they could do. However, Freddy apologized, asking if he could try again with a different, newer greeting. The team accepted. “Hello Boys and Girls to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it's so great to see you all. There were some, problems with the old models, so they've been, replaced Dragged down to hell. But don't worry, there's still plenty of fun and games and murder to be had. Come and get some balloons from the Balloon Boy, watch the new singing dancing puppet, and of course, sing along with some tunes played by Bonnie, Chica, and yours truly. It's a new day children, are you ready to play with us? And loose your life we'll be waiting with open arms and empty graves for you little ones to drop in. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha.” Once again, Freddy apologised about what happened and the four went away. The only thing that was left was a large box, slowly opening. All of a sudden a puppet (or marionette) came out. “Hello, welcome, to the prize corner. Have you been lucky today? We have a great selection of plushies if you have. There's Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and even me: The Marionette. Also you can choose one of our various options for death. No one survives in this place, what was once a place of joy and friendship, is now a dirty drain scabbed over, with the blood of the innocent. Thanks to my friends and I though, some not-so-innocent blood has been shed here as well. Now we act as guardians, protectors over for this blossoming place. If you are pure of heart, then you have nothing to fear. But if you are evil, vile, or malevolent, we will tear your limbs off and stuff you into a mechanical suit. Make no mistake, I am free, there are no strings, on me. You have been warned. So treat in your tokens for prizes, and have a Fazbear fabulous day.” The Marionette said, before going back into the box. Suddenly the box fainted into thin air. “Well, this place is creepy already, come on guys, we need to find Mumble.” “Then you'll have to follow me.” A familiar voice said, on old, red fox walked to them, signalling to follow him. “I think he wants us to follow him.” Memphis suggested. “How can we trust him though?” Norma Jean asked. “If you want to see your friend Mumble, I'd advise you follow the fox.” The voice said. Reluctantly, they followed him to a metal door. “He's in there?” The fox nodded, they all went in at once in hope of finding Mumble, but found something else: An office like room with a chair, a desk (which had some monitors, fan and a cupcake on it), and two exits, each having two buttons on the side (the top button closes the door, the bottom one turning on the lights). The team turned around to find that the door slammed shut on them. All of a sudden, a phone rang. “Uh, hello you lot, and welcome to your first night, now. I'm here to talk to you guys about what you need to do. So, first of, the... things have probably told you about what they’ll do to you if they find you. Now, there characters have a free-roaming mode on right now, and if they find you then... you know. Also, there are cameras all around the pizzeria for you to look into, but there are blind spots right outside your door, so there are lights for you to turn on, and if they're there, you can shut the door. Now, only close the doors if absolutely necessary, got to conserve power. I'll see you tomorrow.” “Oh great, hopefully this is only one night at Freddy's.” Raul complained. “Okay, Amigos, you'll handle the buttons, Norma Jean and Memphis, you'll control the cameras, as for me, Christina, Seymour and Erik, hmm, lets take the button pressing in turns then.” Gloria suggested, the 'night' had started when Bonnie went missing. On the stage, an older version of Chica and Freddy were on the stage, looking at the camera, before going into song. (Freddy) “Hey everyone, and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! So let's strike up the band! 1... 2... Kill me Is everyone enjoying some delicious delicious flesh pizza? After a while, Bonnie appeared at the door, with Ramon and Lombardo to Close the door. (Bonnie)'' “I can see you there, warmth and life why don't you share?'' It's been many years stuck here living with our fears. Please do pardon me, I can't help it, can't you see? In this misery, you can join our family. Why'd you lock the door? Don't you like us anymore? This game's lots of fun, you look funny when you run. Eyes up on the wall, well that's just no fun at all. Watching us in there, using cameras hardly seems fair Chica then showed up on the right door, leaving Raul and Nestor to close the other door. (Chica)Stalking hallways, getting closer Got you now, it's nearly over Found your blind spot, lurking within Sooner or later we'll get in Careful not to waste your power You've still got to last an hour I can hear your heart pound heavy Here we come I hope you're ready And then Freddy appeared on the right door, while Foxy appeared on the left. (All) Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear Pray that those doors hold steady As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn. Can you last three nights at Freddy’s? All the animatronics went away, and after a couple of seconds Bonnie and Chica came back. (Chica)'' They don't let us out, all the people scream and shout.'' After they go home, that is when they let us roam. Once we got a taste, but they shut us down in haste. Called us things of hell, blamed it on the rotting smell Who's that on the phone? You're supposed to be alone. You're not playing fair, we'll just have to break in there You can join the crew, we have got a suit for you With you I'll confide, it's no use to run and hide. (Bonnie) Stalking hallways, getting closer Got you now, it's nearly over Found your blind spot, lurking within Sooner or later we'll get in Careful not to waste your power You've still got to last an hour I can hear your heart pound heavy Here we come I hope you're ready And again, Freddy and Foxy appeared. (All) Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear. Pray that those doors hold steady You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre Can you last three nights at Freddy’s? All the animatronics went again, the Amigos opened the door only for Freddy to come back, luckily they closed the right door just in time. (Freddy) “Hey kids! Where do you think you're going?” Foxy came running down the left, only to be hit by the door as it was fully closed. (Foxy) “Aye! You'll be walking the plank for that!" (Bonnie and Chica) I just want to go home Don't want to be alone Please don't cry or scream out You won't ever get out (All) Shouldn't have come here to this house of fear Pray that those doors hold steady As the clock ticks on you pray to reach dawn. Can you last three nights at Freddy’s? Why'd you come back here? You should have fled dear. Pray that those doors hold steady You've made it quite far it's rather bizarre Can you last three nights at Freddy’s? And all of a sudden, the lights went out, they had used all the power. And the doors opened, revealing the four. (Foxy) “What have we here?” (Chica) “Wow! I sure am kill them am hungry! Let's eat!” And, just out of nowhere, the 6 am bell chimed away, every one of the team cheered. “Thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! I'll see you next time.” Freddy said as the door behind opened, they went through only to find a larger office with two vents and a massive hallway. The door behind closed. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions